


The Old Man Is Down The Road

by imherecauseimnotallthere98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - Human, Child Abuse, Drabble, First Love, Gang Violence, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Violence, Period-Typical Homophobia, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imherecauseimnotallthere98/pseuds/imherecauseimnotallthere98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble about Dean and Cas in the 1960s, both trying to hide their relationship from their families and their town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Man Is Down The Road

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, however the story line is mine. Unbeta'd. The title is from a John Fogerty song of the same title

The only light in the room came in through a high window, a breeze gently cooling the air within. The barely there light of the moon lit the cabin bedroom in a soft blueish hue, just enough light to make out the shape of the two men tangled together on the lumpy mattress.

"Do you think we can ever tell them?" Castiel asked quietly, running the tips of his fingers over Dean's bare stomach. The blond sighed, shifting slightly so the other man's head rested more comfortably against his chest. His one arm was wrapped protectively around Cas, holding the man against him tightly. His free hand trailed light circles over the brunet's arm, slowly relaxing them both.

He knew both he and Cas knew the answer to that. They could never tell anyone about this. Ever. Not even their families. Especially not their families. Dean could still remember what had happened to Eddie Geller and Patrick Green when they got caught. Eddie's body was found miles out of town, so beaten and bloody that for a while the sheriff hadn't even been sure it was him at first. His face had been beaten in with a tire iron, both is arms and one of his legs had been shattered. If the beating with the tire iron hadn't killed him, everyone was pretty sure his broken ribs stabbing his lungs had ended it. No one knew who'd done it, but after they found out about him and Patrick, no one had cared. The sheriff hadn't even pretended to try and find out who had been involved. Patrick ran away the day after Eddie was found, and no one had heard from him since. His family didn't seem to care.  
So Dean knew both him and Cas could never tell anyone about this. They were both big guys with reputations of being able to kick anyone's ass, but that didn't matter. Dean knew if people found out, he and Cas would have groups of people coming after them. They just couldn't.  
Dean wouldn't abandon Sam with their dad. He was a nasty drunk, and likely to take a swing even when he wasn't drinking. Dean had to be there to make sure he didn't go after Sam. He couldn't run away like Patrick had.  
Cas didn't have as many ties to his family. Other than his brother, Gabriel, Cas really didn't like his siblings or his parents. His dad was almost never around, Cas never knew his mom, and had mostly been raised by Michael and Gabriel. Dean doubted Cas wouldn't have much of a problem up and leaving.

"I don't know, Cas." He sighed, tilting his head down slightly to plant a kiss in the dark, unruly hair of the man he loved.

Even though he did know, without a shadow of a doubt that they couldn't tell anyone, they both held on to the faint hope. Especially Cas. Dean had it a little easier, because before Cas, he'd dated girls and slept with a few of them. He knew he found girls attractive, and that he'd really liked having sex with them. So, as much as Dean loved Cas and wanted to be with him, subconsciously, he knew that if for any reason it didn't work out, he could start dating girls again. No one would ever suspect a thing. But not Cas. Dean had asked him about it once, and Cas had told him the thought of being with a girl like that grossed him out. He didn't even like to think about it. So Cas really was only into dudes. If this whole thing backfired, the brunet was screwed.  
Sometimes they liked to fantasize about telling their families about this, and having everyone accept them. Dean liked to think that if Sam found out, he wouldn't be disgusted. That his dad wouldn't beat him and disown him, if not kill him. Cas liked to think that Michael wouldn't go after Dean, that Gabriel wouldn't stop hanging out with him and looking out for him.  
But right now, their whole relationship was a secret. The only place they ever dared do their thing was here, up at Cas' dad's cabin. It was hardly ever used, and so out of the way, no one ever came up here. Up here, they were safe. They could hold hands, kiss, have sex, without feeling like someone was watching. Up here, they could really be themselves, really act like a couple. At least for a few days.

Dean wondered how long it would take before people started asking questions. Cas wasn't really the outdoorsy type, he was more of a book worm, like Sam. He preferred staying inside with a book to going camping. And while Dean like being out, he came up here almost every day he had off to see Cas, and he figured sooner or later, people would start asking where he disappeared to when he wasn't working. This whole thing was a house of cards really, and both he and Cas ignored to fact that sooner or later, it would come tumbling down, and neither of them would make it out unscathed. Losing Cas was already one of the worst things Dean could imagine. As for Cas, Dean was the first and only person he'd ever been with, and he cared about him deeply. If Dean suffered the same fate as Eddie Geller, Cas didn't know what he'd do.  
The thought of it made him shift even closer to Dean, if that was even possible. As if thinking the same thing, Dean hugged the brunet with his one arm, almost protectively. He couldn't lose Cas like that. He would rather never be able to hold him and touch him and kiss him and see him again, but know that he was alive and well somewhere, than have to read about his death in the paper. He blinked back the tears he could feel stinging the corners of his eyes, but he knew Cas could probably feel how shaky his breathing had gotten.

"When do you have to leave?" Cas asked, and Dean could hear the strain in the other man's voice. He bit back his own sob, trying to get rid of the catch in his throat. Their last few meetings had ended like this. Teary and sad, desperately wondering when they could see each other again. Dean knew they were in this way too deep. Had it just been for the sex, he wouldn't have minded leaving so much, and he wouldn't count down the days 'till his next couple days off.

"Tomorrow." He finally whispered.

Cas squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop his own tears, even as he felt himself cling to Dean more.

"When can you come back?"

It took all of Dean's will power not to let out the sob that was stuck in his throat. Cas didn't have a job right now, so he could come up here whenever, but Dean was working as many shifts as he could take at two different places, just to try and support his family. His dad owned a mechanic shop, but it didn't bring in much. Enough to pay the bills and stock up on liquor. Most of Dean's meagre income went to food. The rest he was saving up for his little brother. He knew Sam wanted to go to college, and there was no way John could send him. But Dean was determined for his little brother to have a better chance in life. So far, Dean had managed to save a couple thousand dollars, which his kept hidden from his dad. Once Sam was old enough, Dean would give him as much money as he could to get the hell out of this town and go to school.  
It was rare the Winchester took any time off. Mostly, his bosses would just flat out refuse to let him work some days, telling him he needed a break. Bobby was famous for that. He owned a junk yard, and as often as Dean was allowed to, he worked there, gutting cars out, salvaging anything useable for Bobby to sell.  
When he wasn't working there, he was at the Roadhouse, doing whatever the Harvelles needed him to do. Some days it was dishes, others he mopped the floors and cleaned up the kitchen, or wiped tables down and took out the garbage. After he turned eighteen, some night he even worked behind the bar, serving drinks. He liked doing that the best. Not because he was particularly fond of the actual work, but because he could make a lot of money in tips.  
The Harvelles were family friends, apparently Mr. Harvelle used to work with John, so when Dean needed a job, they happily gave him one. Dean suspected they payed him more than the work was worth, still, he wasn't gonna complain.  
So, between his two jobs, and trying to be at home when dad and Sammy were both there, Dean didn't have much extra time. He felt like shit for doing this to Cas, even if the guy said he understood. He knew how much Sam meant to Dean, and said he knew family came first. Still, Dean loved the nerdy guy, and wanted to spend as much time with him as possible, but he also needed to work. This time had been a really rare occasion where both Bobby and Ellen had insisted he needed a break. Dean was pretty sure they were conspiring together, since they both knew each other, and Bobby was a regular at the bar. Bobby had told him he didn't need him for the next two days, even though Dean knew that was a lie, and when the Winchester had gone to the Roadhouse for some extra shifts, Ellen had pretty much told him to fuck off. When he'd asked if there was anything he could do, she told him he should take the next two days off. So, Dean had been ready to sit at home, bored out of him mind while at the same time walking on egg shells, waiting for John to stumble through the door, when he found out Sam was gonna be gone the next two days as well. Some friend of his was leaving for the weekend with his family, and they invited Sam to go with them.  
So, with nothing to worry about, Dean hopped into his car and driven to Cas' place to pick him up. The brunet had been the only one home, and had left with Dean immediately, both ecstatic to have two full days together.

But now, those two days were over. Dean had to work the next day around noon, so he had to leave in the morning. And he wasn't sure when they would get this chance again.

"I don't know, Cas." Dean choked out.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short drabble I had stuck in my head. Depending on the reception it gets, I may turn this into a full story, or add more chapters. Let me know what you think!
> 
> PS: My Tumblr: imherecauseimnotallthere98


End file.
